Commercial refrigerators and refrigerated display cases (coolers and freezers) are used in markets, food vending operations, liquor stores and the like for preserving freshness and attractively displaying products to the consumer. Typically, such display cases have a refrigerated enclosure and an opening that is sealed by a door that the consumer can see through and open to retrieve the desired product.
At certain times, including when the doors are opened, the glass in the door tends to fog. Accordingly, a need has developed for an improved door construction that reduces fogging.